A bacterial toxin, botulinum toxin, in particular botulinum toxin type A, has been used in the treatment of a number of neuromuscular disorders and conditions involving muscular spasm; for example, strabismus, blepharospasm, spasmodic torticollis (cervical dystonia), oromandibular dystonia and spasmodic dysphonia (laryngeal dystonia). The toxin binds rapidly and strongly to presynaptic cholinergic nerve terminals and inhibits the exocytosis of acetylcholine by decreasing the frequency of acetylcholine release. This results in local paralysis and hence relaxation of the muscle afflicted by spasm.
For one example of treating neuromuscular disorders, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,005 to Borodic, which suggests treating curvature of the juvenile spine, i.e., scoliosis, with an acetylcholine release inhibitor, preferably botulinum toxin A.
For the treatment of strabismus with botulinum toxin type A, see Elston, J. S., et al., British Journal of Ophthalmology, 1985, 69, 718-724 and 891-896. For the treatment of blepharospasm with botulinum toxin type A, see Adenis, J. P., et al., J. Fr. Ophthalmol., 1990, 13 (5) at pages 259-264. For treating squint, see Elston, J. S., Eye, 1990, 4(4):VII. For treating spasmodic and oromandibular dystonia torticollis, see Jankovic et al., Neurology, 1987, 37, 616-623.
Spasmodic dysphonia has been treated with botulinum toxin type A. See Blitzer et al., Ann. Otol. Rhino. Laryngol, 1985, 94, 591-594. Lingual dystonia was treated with botulinum toxin type A according to Brin et al., Adv. Neurol. (1987) 50, 599-608. Finally, Cohen et al., Neurology (1987) 37 (Suppl. 1), 123-4, discloses the treatment of writer's cramp with botulinum toxin type A.
The term botulinum toxin is a generic term embracing the family of toxins produced by the anaerobic bacterium Clostridium botulinum and, to date, seven immunologically distinct neurotoxins serotype have been identified. These have been given the designations A, B, C, D, E, F and G. For further information concerning the properties of the various botulinum toxins, reference is made to the article by Jankovic and Brin, The New England Journal of Medicine, No. 17, 1990, pp. 1186-1194, and to the review by Charles L. Hatheway in Chapter 1 of the book entitled Botulinum Neurotoxin and Tetanus Toxin, L. L. Simpson, Ed., published by Academic Press Inc. of San Diego, Calif., 1989, the disclosures in which are incorporated herein by reference.
The neurotoxic component of botulinum toxin has a molecular weight of about 150 kilodaltons and is thought to comprise a short polypeptide chain of about 50 kD which is considered to be responsible for the toxic properties of the toxin, i.e., by interfering with the exocytosis of acetylcholine, by decreasing the frequency of acetylcholine release, and a larger polypeptide chain of about 100 kD which is believed to be necessary to enable the toxin to bind to the pre-synaptic membrane. The “short” and “long” chains are linked together by means of a simple disulfid bridge. (It is noted that certain serotype of botulinum toxin, e.g., type E, may exist in the form of a single chain un-nicked protein, as opposed to a dichain. The single chain form is less active but may be converted to the corresponding dichain by nicking with a protease, e.g., trypsin. Both the single and the dichain are useful in the method of the present invention.)
Immunotoxin conjugates of ricin and antibodies, which are characterized as having enhanced cytotoxicity through improving cell surface affinity, are disclosed in European Patent Specification 0 129 434. The inventors note that botulinum may be utilized in place of ricin.
Botulinum toxin is obtained commercially by establishing and crowing cultures of C. botulinum in a fermenter and then harvesting and purifying the fermented mixture in accordance with known techniques.
Botulinum toxin type A, the toxin type generally utilized in treating neuromuscular conditions, is currently available commercially from several sources; for example, from Port Products Ltd. UK, under the trade name “DYSPORT,” and from Allergan, Inc., Irvine, Calif., under the trade name BOTOX®.
It has been found, however, that some patients experience a loss of clinical responsiveness to botulinum toxin injections. One explanation for this action is that the patient has developed neutralizing antibodies or an immune response to, for example, botulinum toxin type A. Alternatively, the type of immune response may be different from just neutralizing antibodies. These include: (1) Allergic reaction where there is immediate local swelling, redness and itching. This may also be associated with general flu-like symptoms. (2) A delayed-type hypersensitivity manifested as swelling and redness at the injection site 48 to 72 hours after injection. (3) Or, a serum sickness-like response where the patient experiences flu-like symptoms. All of these immune-based reactions to type A dictate alternate serotype therapy to maintain clinical benefits.
A further hypothesis may explain loss of clinical responsiveness to botulinum toxin injections. This does not include interaction of other medications which may interfere with the action of botulinum toxin (i.e., angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor class of antihypertensives and other endopeptidase inhibitors, aminopyridines, acetylcholine esterase inhibitors, etc.). One possible explanation for the loss of responsiveness is an alteration in the neuronal binding of toxin to the presynaptic cholinergic nerve terminal. An alternation of gangliocides could reduce the binding efficacy of the toxin and thus reduce the amount of toxin internalized. Alternatively, an induction of proteases may cause an enhanced breakdown of the toxin either in the extracellular milieu or within the neuron. Finally, the neuron may change the amino acid composition of the target protein for the light chain of the toxin to reduce or eliminate its effect on the exocytotic mechanism.
It is one object of the invention to provide novel treatments of neuromuscular disorders and conditions with botulinum toxin type A followed with treatments of botulinum toxin types B, C, D, E, F and G.